A Night to Remember
by idris02
Summary: A belated New Years Eve party fic.


**XX**

"A party?" Ron asks, somewhat less than pleased with how his morning is turning out. He woke to an empty bed, and clambered down the steps only to find Hermione and Ginny sitting at the dining table, their hands curled around a cup of coffee each as they chattered. Ignoring them both, Ron slunk past them and went out for a run, not caring that the snow was several inches deeper than he had expected, not caring that it was still fucking cold, not caring that he was woken half an hour earlier than intended by the sound of his sister, a lovely sound by all accounts, just not before 5am on a Wednesday. Okay so maybe he did care about all of those things, more than a little.

Hermione nods, and ignores the exasperated look that Ginny throws Ron's way. Pushing another cup of coffee into Ron's open palm, Hermione confirms, "A party."

"You want to throw a New Years Eve party?" Ron asks, still not quite understanding. He has been up for an hour and half already, he has run, showered and eaten breakfast, and he has been a part of this conversation for just over ten minutes, and he is having a strong desire to simply climb back into his warm bed again, into the confines of his duvet and start this day again.

Ginny has no time for his tired brain to wrap its head around this, she does care that he's running on five hours sleep, but she's running on six and is functioning, she is less than sympathetic as she rolls her eyes, "Isn't that what I just said?"

"Why can't I throw a New Years Eve party? It's a Muggle thing, Muggles celebrate it, I can throw one, it will be epic, or something to that effect." Hermione is no longer smiling, she looks nervous, not at the concept of the party itself no, simply because she's never thrown a party before, not a success one at least, but she's 22 and engaged and loving her job and she can throw a party if she damn well wants to, so throw a party she will.

Unaware of Hermione's current state of nervousness, Ron takes a sip of his coffee and nudges her foot under the table as he answers, "Yeah, but Hermione it's the 30th of December."

"I am well aware of the date." Beside her Ginny hides her laughter behind her mug, and fails badly at doing so, Ron just takes another sip of coffee and wonders how long the two of them have been awake for, wondering if Ginny even went to sleep.

Deciding to change his tactic, Ron leans back into his chair and ignores the clock that continues to tick obnoxiously in front of him, reminding him that he needs to be heading to work about 2 minutes ago. Another sip of his coffee and Ron asks softly, "But uh, won't people have plans?"

"I sorta kinda already mentioned hosting a New Years Eve Party at mine, but with everything that happened last week-" Ginny starts, and Ron finally gets it now. Hermione offered to host it here, but she wanted to do it her way, she wanted to host her first New Years Eve Party, her first party and she didn't want it to be a disappointment, Ginny's parties are never anything less than brilliant, and if these guests are Ginny's guests, Hermione doesn't want to let them down.

Ron doesn't need to listen to anymore, so he cuts Ginny off as he questions, "So we're having a New Years Eve Party, here?"

"Yes." Hermione nods, giving Ron a small smile, a mixture of nervousness and excitement, and Ron reaches across the table, his fingers curling around hers as he smiles back at her, and he sees the tension leaves her shoulders.

Not wanting to push the issue, he squeezes her hand as he softly asks, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Ginny answers, rolling her eyes, a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue but she yawns instead and takes another sip of coffee.

They fall into a silence for a few seconds, the clock ticking away loudly, reminding Ron that he really should be getting to work, reminding Ginny that she should be off to practice in half an hour and reminding Hermione that she really needs to be getting in the shower and ready for work. Instead of moving, all three of them take another sip of their coffees and then another, leaning back in the chairs until Ron breaks the comfortable silence that surrounds them as he asks, "Do I get a say in this?"

He already knows the answer, so it's no surprise to him when Hermione answers, "Well technically, no."

"What about not technically?" Ron asks, ignoring Ginny is who laughing again, as she scans over the list they have already made, a list of things they need for the party.

"Still no." Ginny pipes up and Ron sighs.

Draining what is left of his coffee, Ron hesitantly pulls his body up off the chair and he places the mug in the kitchen with a flick of his wand, he looks down at his sister and his fiancé and asks sincerely, "What do you want me to do?"

"We'll keep you posted." Hermione smiles back, her left hand raising her coffee cup to her lips as she takes another sip. Beside her Ginny refills her own coffee and chews on the end of the Muggle pen she's using as she ponders what else they need for this party, it's Hermione's party and she acknowledges that, but she's going to give her the best help she can, whether Hermione will admit it or not, this party is important to her, and Ginny isn't going to let it fail.

Ron catches Ginny's eyes and gives a nod, knowing exactly what she's thinking without either of them having to say it. She smiles back, telling him without words that she'll let him know if there's anything they need. To Hermione, Ron smiles and picks his overcoat off the chair it is hanging over and answers, "I have to go to work."

As much as he wants to stay at home, inside the warmth of their home, planning a party that is happening tomorrow evening, Ron leaves the two of them indoors and heads out into the snow and the rain and wonders whether a last minute New Years Eve Party is precisely what they need to finish this year off.

Hermione scans the kitchen, her hand curls around the serving spoon in her hand and she yanks open the fridge door, slams it shut and yanks open the freezer door. She shouldn't be stressed, she can handle a party, but she is, she is so bloody stressed and she yells out to no one in particular, "We need ice!"

She's answered by silence, and she slams the freezer door shut and starts pacing up and down the length of the kitchen, running off a mental checklist of everything they needed and everything they already had under control. She's half way through it when Ron's hand is on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts as he asks softly, "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why Ronald, because we need to-" Hermione jerks backwards, out of his grasp as she glares at him for a moment, starts pacing again before she stops, she falters, her foot paused, hovering above ground, her brain catching up and mercifully shutting off her mouth. A breath escapes her, "Oh."

"You're a witch." Ron answers, airing her new found thought for her. He places his hand on her shoulder again and she doesn't pull away this time, she relaxes into his touch, her expression softening and her tension reducing.

Hermione shakes her head, wondering why she was so hell bent on ice anyway, it's not like they don't have enough outside. Glancing outside, to where the world is white and wintry, and so bloody cold, Hermione says simply, "We don't need ice."

"No we don't." Ron shakes his head, he leans forward, letting go of Hermione's shoulder he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and as he does so he feels the rest of the tension leave her and her whole body is light as she wraps her arms around him. This party was driving her up the wall already. She'd had paperwork to finish before the New Year, and she'd done that this morning, hours worth of paperwork that was far less stressful than this party was turning out to be and it hadn't even started yet.

"I'm panicking." Hermione murmurs against his chest, not wanting to let go despite the dozen other things she should be doing right now, none of which are as important as hugging her fiancé on the last night of the year she decides.

Ron chuckles and Hermione hits him lightly with the spoon, but smiles into his chest anyway. Still laughing he answers softly, "Maybe a little."

"I shouldn't be panicking, I shouldn't care, I can do this, but what if I can't, what if this is a terrible idea and this is the worst party ever, I should have started with something smaller, New Years' is such a big party, such a responsibility, I'm bringing everyone into the new year, I could ruin their entire year with this party, oh god, I should have started with a bon voyage party or like a fondue thing or like-" Hermione is rambling now, rambling against Ron's chest, her eyes shut tight and her body tensing up a little again.

"Hermione." Ron answers, pulling away from her, both hands on her shoulders as he peers down at her, smiling warmly.

Hermione ignores her desire to hug him again, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe, his scent enveloping her and instead she answers hesitantly, "Yeah?"

"You're spinning out." Ron says. He doesn't think he needs to be said, not really, both of them know it, but he says it anyway, regardless whether they know it or not.

Hermione considers it for a moment, already in agreement she nods, "Maybe a little." Parties are stressful, especially ones with over 50 people, especially one with all of her soon to be in-laws, which she gets along with famously already, but it makes her more nervous than it should. Her parties sucked when she was kid, not for her parents lack of trying, but because no one in school liked her. They either came and ignored her, or didn't show up at all, which meant that they stopped throwing parties, it was just the three of them, so now, throwing her first party, she's inexplicitly nervous and not altogether surprised that she is.

"You'll be fine baby, it will be amazing and wonderful, you will throw a great party." Ron answers, smiling at her, pulling her out of her thoughts and grounding her, in the way that only he can.

She feels ridiculous but she asks anyway, needing some form of verbal communication, "You think?"

"Fuck that, I know." Ron grins, and Hermione doesn't even sigh at his use of language. She's far past that now, sure she doesn't swear often at work, but in casual conversation she doesn't really give a shit.

"Thanks." Hermione smiles, and lets Ron hugs her again, lets his warm arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Neither of them move, they stand silently in the kitchen, Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath against her cheek, and she finds a calm, a calm that hugs from Ron so often bring. Ron kisses her on the head before he unwraps his arms and steps back, heading towards the living room. Hermione stops him as she questions, "You gonna wear that?"

Glancing at her face, then down at his outfit, Ron asks more than says, "No?"

"Good." Hermione smiles, turning back to the list on the fridge, the list that she has gone over time and time again, not just in her head, but out loud with anxiousness in her tone increasing with each new item, now though she has everything, basically everything.

Ron hesitates, assessing his outfit which he thought was appropriate for tonight but judging by Hermione's tone, he thought wrong. Sighing he asks, "Can I wear jeans?"

"Yes." Hermione nods, glancing over at him she smiles, still in track pants and her favourite jumper, ocean blue with a giant H in the centre, a Weasley jumper, just one of many, but her first, so her favourite. They both know she will change before the party, she has a dress laid out on her bed that she's been fussing over for the last five hours.

Ron sighs, before he glances down at his jeans which he admits are getting maybe a little bit ratty, but they are comfortable so he doesn't mind. Looking back at Hermione who is eying the jeans with thinly veiled hatred he asks, "Just not these ones?"

"Just not those ones."

Ron sighs, turning from Hermione and heading towards the staircase. He was perfectly content with watching something with Hermione on the television tonight, an object that he still didn't really trust but he had to admit it was handy, and it intrigued him, not in the way it intrigued Arthur, but in a different way entirely, he was even beginning to watch football with Dean every so often, even though it was nowhere as good as Quidditch. But instead of a glass of wine, perhaps a bottle, and a movie that Hermione would pick and Ron would only lightly complain over, they were having a party. The guests were arriving in twenty minutes, and Ron's body ached, and he struggled to conceal a yawn as he yanked open the cupboard doors, wondering what jeans would pass inspection.

Music fills their house, the tunes pouring out of the speakers downstairs, the speakers attached to the stereo which is plugged into the wall, a device that Ron has come to understand, but had not been understanding or patient when they had bought it only last year, and had not understood Hermione's excitement until she placed a flat silver circle inside.

Guests are arriving, and Hermione is upstairs, zipping up her dress with one hand and using her other to stick another bobby pin into her bun. She can hear the voices that float out of the living room and up the staircase, the laughter is bright and cheerful and Hermione wonders why she is still nervous, she knows she shouldn't be, she knows all these people, gets along with them, can actually talk to them, and yet it's New Years Eve and there are in her, no, their house, no, their home, and she throwing a party and she is anxious.

The door opens behind her just as Hermione finishes zipping up her dress and turns to admire herself in the mirror. Behind her, a voice soft and familiar asks,"'Mione?"

"I'll just be a-" Hermione starts, glancing at her hair and then looking at Ron's reflection in the mirror, the expression he wears gives her pause and she straightens up and turns to face him. Her eyes scan his face before she asks, "What? Why does your face look like that?"

Ron continues to stare at her for a few seconds before his brain catches up and he answers, "My face? My face doesn't look like anything, this is just my face."

"No it doesn't usually look like that, it looks-" Hermione shakes her head, trying to ascertain what his expression is telling her, what emotions he is currently displaying or attempting to hide. Her party can't have been a failure already could it?

"You look gorgeous 'Mione, more so than usual which shouldn't be legal and yet here we are, you in that dress, looking utterly stunning." Ron cuts across, his smile soft as he takes another step towards her, his mouth looks so perfect, but nothing in comparison to the words that come out of it.

"Always with a tone of surprise." Hermione manages to get out before her face splits into a grin and her nerves dissolve completely, she looks even more beautiful with that grin curling her lips and making her brown eyes sparkle, and Hermione kisses Ron before he kisses her. Guests downstairs momentarily ignored, Ron's hands settle on Hermione's hips, bringing her body closer to his as his lips tug and caress hers, needing more and settling for nothing less. Teeth scrape against lip and Hermione's tongue soon finds its way into Ron's mouth, wanting to taste him, as her fingers grip onto Ron's nape.

"Guests." Ron breathes against her lips, not wanting to remind her but knowing that he should, his lips linger, kissing her again, soft and chaste this time before he pulls back, his forehead resting against hers as he smiles, wondering how on earth next year could be better than this year.

Hermione sighs, "Party." She doesn't want to but she moves away from Ron, towards the door, readjusting her bun as she does so.

Ron waits until Hermione reaches the door, and she glances back at him before he smiles, "Gorgeous." Even after years of this, years of him, years of each other, her cheeks still flush and her heart beat quickens and she smiles, unable to stop any of that, and not wanting to, not even a little bit.

Her gaze looks him up and down and she can't help but appreciate that he is all hers, those black skinny jeans are forcing her to forget anything else, and more than anything, she wants to peel him out of them. He's wearing the jumper she bought him the Christmas before last, and Hermione wants to see that on the floor beside his jeans, but as neither is an option right now, she suppresses a sigh and looks him up and down one last time. "You don't look too shabby yourself." Hermione smirks, instead of saying what is really on her mind. She doesn't tell him that she can't wait for this party to be over, she doesn't tell him why, instead she takes another step out of the door, not wanting to leave, but knowing she needs to greet her guests.

Ron rolls his eyes and answers, "Gee thanks." He smiles back and Hermione grins, before heading down the staircase, knowing full well that Ron's eyes are trailing her, and that makes her smile even more.

"Charlie!" Hermione yells as she lunges herself off the bottom stair and towards her soon to be brother-in-law who is just stepping out of the fire place. He turns, catching her just in time, smiling and hugging her back as her arms wrap around him. They haven't seen him in months, he was in Romanian, couldn't make it back for Christmas, and he is part of Hermione's family, not simply because she is Ron's fiancé now, it goes further back than that.

Charlie laughs, his stubble ticking her shoulder as he answers, "Nice party Hermione."

"You think so?" Hermione isn't nervous, not anymore, surrounded by everyone she can only be described as eager, and she hasn't even had a drop to drink. She lets go of Charlie and her eyes sweep over him, his coat is singed in places and he has a few cuts on his face, but he looks fine, he looks happy and far more relaxed and carefree than he did last time she saw him.

A voice from behind answers her, "Decorations are a nice touch." Turning she finds Percy standing and wraps her arms around him. Whatever happened in the past, whatever happened back when Hermione was at school, is long behind them now, water under the bridge. She saw him on Christmas, only a few days ago, but she hugs him anyway. For years she had nobody to hug, no one but her parents, Hermione hugs everyone she loves now, and everyone hugs back, cause they love her too.

"It looks positively brilliant." Luna grins. Hermione lets go of Percy and smiles warmly at Luna before pulling her into a hug. "As do you." Luna adds and Hermione squeezes her tight.

Hermione pushes her eyelids shut as she almost whispers, "I'm so glad you made it." She hasn't seen Luna for far too long, had hoped she would make it tonight, but wouldn't be surprised if she was still in Australia or New Zealand, investigating and researching.

"Me too." Luna answers, letting Hermione hold her close for another few seconds before they both pull back, matching smiles on their faces. Music continues to play around them, and Hermione glances over to Ron who is keeping an eye of Arthur who looks only moments away from tinkering with the stereo, wanting to see how it works.

"Little sis!" The voice is unmistakably George's and Hermione smiles, turns and before she can wrap her arms around George, he is pulling her into a quick hug. She is grinning now, loving that, loving that soon George and the rest of the Weasley's will be her family, although to her they already are. "Don't worry I'll make sure this night goes off with a bang." George whispers, and Hermione grin only widens, she was hoping Ron remembered to ask him to bring some of his fireworks.

The next hour flies by, as does the hour that follows that, and the next few hours are a blur, time sure does fly when you're having fun. Far too quickly there is only twenty minutes left until midnight, and Hermione's speech is a little slurred, she couldn't walk in a straight line, and she hasn't stopped laughing for the last ten minutes. Nervous is gone, so far gone. Her parents and having an animated discussion with Arthur and Molly, and Hermione is sitting with Fleur and Angelina, while the others dance around the living room. Her party is so far from a bust, she can't quite believe it would be anything less than spectacular. Shockingly they haven't been in need of ice, the drinks and food haven't run out, the stereo hasn't been taken apart and analysed (yet at least), no one is fighting (yet), everyone is simply drinking, chatting and dancing. Molly made a suggestion for the music, but after Fleur glared her down, Molly decided that this was not her battle.

Laughter fills the room, and the warmth of the fire keeps the warm as the world outside is coated in another layer of snow and the wind picks up, but they can't hear it inside, they don't really care. Maybe this year wasn't the most amazing year for all of them, but this night is perfect, they are safe and happy, and tonight they can imagine that next year will be equally good, that next year will be better than this one, that next year will be amazing.

"Come on." Ginny whines, her hand pulling on Hermione's trying to get her to her feet. Beside her Fleur is already heading towards Bill, a smile on her lips and her hips swaying along to the music. Ginny chose the music, a mixture of Muggle and music for the Wizarding world, and so far it's been a hit. Hermione shakes her head, but can't remember why she is resisting.

Glancing over at them, at where her friends, her family, are dancing she opens her mouth to say no, no she will sit this one out, when she sees it. One of the woman from work, Julia, no- Hermione shakes her head….Charlotte maybe? She can't remember, not in her current state of mind. Whoever it is, is eyeing Ron up and even though Ron can't tell Hermione certainly can, she can see how Charlotte, no- Anna, yes! Anna is moving her body closer and closer to Ron's with each line of this song. She knows she shouldn't feel jealous, she knows she shouldn't care, but this girl, no- this woman is gorgeous, and Hermione feels the jealously spark, her blonde head of hair is making her taste bile, or at least imagine it, as she remembers Lavender, a girl that she didn't hate, not exactly, she just- she shakes her head, now is not the time to think of that.

Clasping Ginny's hands she lets Ginny pull her up. The beat of the song is kicking in now, and Ginny turns it up with a flick of her wand as she cheers. Eyes flick to them, and Anna, yes definitely Anna, pauses, glances over as the rest of them do, and they cheer, Hermione knows that Anna doesn't know Ron, doesn't know that he's taken, but she doesn't care about that. Not when she was a few minutes away from pressing her body up against his.

Ron smiles as he notices, and Hermione's breath catches, it never fails to do so when he looks at her like that. He's blurry, his eyes a little unfocussed, his smile crooked, and he's drunk, same as her, but when she stumbles a little, he rushes forward, steadying her with a hand on each hip. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione can see Anna glance between them, working out their relationship, and she does what she could never do to Lavender all those years ago, what Lavender so often did to her, and she pushes forward, her lips colliding with Ron's as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily, almost desperately. Not wanting to claim him, just wanting to taste him, wanting to be near him, as she often does.

Hermione realises that she is not the best dancer in the world, she realises that she is far from the best dancer in this living room but she also isn't the worst, just, Percy takes that prize. But none of them care that they look ridiculous, beside her Harry is doing, well, she isn't exactly sure but it has Ron and Ginny in fits of laughter, trying not to collapse onto the floor as they watch him, well, dance? Everyone is dancing now, the music loud and energy high, a mixture of alcohol and pure excitement for the year to come, for the year to end. The party is a blast, Hermione cannot even remember why she thought it would be anything but successful, and she is grinning as she dances with Fleur, feeling ridiculous next to her, who is graceful and gorgeous but before she can worry about it, Ron is smiling at her, his smile wide and a little blurred, but perfect all the same and he is pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Beautiful." He murmurs against his lips as he pulls her around the living room, one hand on her hip, the other clutching her hand and she is still surprised that he can properly dance and it is her that's the clumsy one, well the clumsier one of the pair of them when it comes to dancing.

Laughing she lets him kiss him again before she pulls away and spins, as she answers, "Drunk." Ron shrugs, giving her a look telling her that he may be drunk but that doesn't change that she is beautiful and she can feel her cheeks redden a little, but it's simply because it's hot in here, probably.

"Mine." Ron smiles, his eyes running over her face, taking her in; her soft smile, her reddened cheeks, the pieces of hair falling out of her make shift bun she decided on five minutes ago.

Hermione gives a breathy chuckle before her eyes skim over Ron and she murmurs appreciatively, "Mine."

"Now I read the book you were harping on about." George says, leaning against the kitchen bench a bag in one hand, his wand in his other. In front of him are Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, huddled around him, eyeing his bag up excitedly, not knowing what exactly is inside of it, but knowing that it's fireworks, as promised.

They all sigh in unison, everyone except Hermione who beams in reply, pleased that George had read the book that she had been insisting that he had to read for the past few weeks.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Ron answers, exchanging a look with Ginny who is leaning against Harry's shoulder hiding her laughter as she watches her parents dancing out of the corner of her eye. Her parents always dance at these things, always look like adorable idiots, and Ginny always spends at least ten minutes watching them and trying not to cry from laughter.

George looks at Hermione as he starts, "The one with elves, dwarves, wizards, hobbits and-"

"Oh wha-" Hermione cuts across him, drunk and over eager to find out his thoughts on it, for a second she forgets that it's New Years Eve, but that second is quickly over.

Ginny sighs and asks, "Is there a point to this?" It's not that she doesn't care, although she doesn't, but that is beside the point, George hopefully had a point, and Hermione can discuss literature tomorrow, tight now they are taking charge of the party, and they can't miss midnight.

"Midnight is in less than three minutes." Harry interrupts, one glance down at his watch and he feels his body tensing a little, he thought they would have more time, and he isn't sure why he's worrying, but he knows that Hermione is stressing now, three minutes till midnight and she feels responsible for carrying all her guests into the new year, so this must go perfectly.

George holds up the bag shakes it once and answers Ginny, "Fireworks."

"Uh yeah." Ron says, looking for George to Ginny. They all know that George has fireworks but none of them are following what he is saying right now, well except for Hermione who it seems to be dawning on as she smiles small and unsure, eyeing the bag up curiously now.

George groans, and shots Ron a look as he says, "Shut up Ron, I meant I did it." He is looking at Hermione now, the only one with some clue as to what the hell he is on about now.

"You did it?" Hermione asks. She is smiling now, grinning almost, hoping that George is thinking what she is thinking, hoping that he managed to do it, she's not surprised, not even a little bit, she's seen his magic, it's incredible, so she has no doubt he can do this, she just had no idea he'd tried.

"Did what?" Ginny asks, seriously not understand what is going on here. She exchanges a look with Harry and Ron, both of whom are looking as confused as she is. None of them are understanding what he managed to do, but by the excited grin on Hermione's face, Ginny has an inkling that whatever it is, it'll be good.

Ignoring Ginny's question, George says, "Get everyone outside." He is rooting through his bag now, with three sets of eyes curiously watching him, wondering what is in the bag, wondering what he managed to achieve.

She didn't expect an answer, not really, she knows how much he loves surprises, but that doesn't stop her from sighing at his lack of answer. If only she had read that book Hermione was harping on about it, but she reads so much, harps so often, it is hard to keep track. But with only three minutes till midnight she won't have long to speculate, won't have long to wait.

"Why?" Ron asks, glancing to George, after failing to get an answer out of Hermione who is grinning as her brain whirs with questions.

"Just do it." George turns away from them, heading further away from the house, into the dark, into the cold, and for a moment they watch him go, Hermione still grinning, and the other three wondering what they are in store for. Behind them the song ends and Ginny snaps out of her thoughts, shuts off the music with a flick of her wand and turns towards her guests, ready to usher them into the cold.

"There's forty seconds left George." Hermione warns, her gaze stuck to her watch, watching the hands tick away, closer to the new year, further away from this one. She is a ball of nervous energy, hopping from one foot to the other, partly because of the snow beneath her feet, well beneath her boots, and partly because it's New Years and her party is almost a blast, almost…

George sighs, "I know, I know, stop nagging." He doesn't look up from his work, his wand flicking and his expression flushed with concentration as his lips move, making no sound now, and the four of them wait, staring at him unsure what they can do to help.

"You need a hand?" Ron asks, taking a step towards George and more cautiously towards the box that is currently sitting at George's feet. He won't touch it, he knows that he has no idea what the box contains, and he knows better than to touch Fred and George's things without asking, he's learnt his lesson more than once.

George sighs and glares at him, and Ron sighs in reply. Harry shivers and wraps his arms more tightly around himself as George snaps, "I need you to shut the fuck up."

There is silence for a few seconds before Hermione glances up from her watch and says, "Twenty seconds." In the cold the rest of them are waiting, chattering, drinks in hand, smiles on faces, ready for the new year that is less than twenty seconds away, ready for all that the year will bring.

"Would you stop?" George answers, and shoos them away, forcing them back a few steps. There isn't long now, only a few seconds to the countdown and George smiles, he's ready for the New Year, and so is his box of mischief.

Harry glances down at his watch, silent for a moment, he watches the arm tick and then he yells out, "Ten seconds!" A tremor of excitement runs through them all, it seems insane that people are so eager and excited for the new year when really it's a new day, nothing all that special, but a little slurred by shots and wine, Harry is as excited as the rest of them, ready for the New Year and all that it will bring.

There's a countdown, everyone is yelling, not caring about waking the neighbours because really it is New Years Eve they should be awake, celebrating the New Year, not asleep in bed only to be woken by the excited voices on the lawn behind their window bringing them into the New Year. It's cold standing on Hermione and Ron's back lawn, not everyone can fit, some linger by the door inside, in the warmth, but there isn't much shivering, bodies pressed together, squeezing to fit on the lawn, squeezing to be warm. Everyone is yelling, and Hermione is grinning, she's a little drunk she realises, and more than a little over excited at the prospect of fireworks and kisses bringing her into the new year, and she is overly pleased with the fact that no one has left yet, everyone is having a marvellous time at her party, her own party, her first party, and she leans against Ron's shoulder, as she shouts along with the others.

"1!" Everyone yells out, Ginny's voice louder than the rest as she stares down at her watch and George lights the fuse.

It's still, quiet for a mere fragment of a moment and then there is a red light streaking through the year, no one is kissing, no one is caring about that right now, the red light disappears, and they wait, for a moment, bated breath, eyes on the sky, hands shoved in pocket, their breathes turned into wisps in front of them, snow beneath feet and then-

The sky lights up. Red on black, hands shoot out of pockets and cover ears, far too little far too late. The crackle and the pop are getting louder now, and the red light is forming something else, an outline is quickly filled in, this light is no longer alone in the sky but it is by far the brightest, and is drawing their gaze. They don't cheer, don't yell 'happy new year', instead they wait, and they are not disappointed.

Where the red streak had disappeared, in its place now is a dragon, winged and beautiful, large and frightening, orange streaks shoot from its nose and they cheer now, cheer at the firework that George has created, cheer at the flaming red dragon frozen in the air far far above them.

The orange flame stops for a moment, and Anna turns away, thinking it's over, but the rest of them know better, eyes on the sky they wait, watching, silent again, and then the dragons mouth is opening to reveal jagged teeth and flame is rising from its belly, steam from its nose and it flaps those wings, and even though they know it's not real, even though know it's just a firework, as it crackles in the sky above them, they forget what it is.

They forget as it comes towards them, dropping from the sky, wings moving, flames shooting from its mouth and then they are crouching, George is whooping, Charlie is still, staring up at the dragon fast approaching. Ron couldn't tell anyone why he does it, but he pulls Charlie to the ground, pulling him on the soft white snow beside him, keeping him safe from the dragon, and then the dragon is pulling up, just before it crashes into the side of the house, and their brains aren't working, not any more, they stand up, pulling their bodies off the ground and watching the dragon, no longer thinking of it as real, and then it erupts, into blue and red bursts of light, and showering fireworks down the sky.

"Merlin George that was-" Charlie starts, not having taken his eyes off George since the moment the dragon turned into fireworks, raining down, lighting up the sky and turning surprised looks into grins.

"A dragon." Ginny breathes, still not quite believing it.

"That was fucking sensational." Ron finishes for Charlie, grinning like crazy as he claps his older brother on the back. It's not news to anyone that George is amazing, it's not news to anyone that he makes the most insane fireworks, but a dragon, as realistic, as fear inducing, as amazing as that, none of them were expecting it.

Hermione tries to find words, but she can't, her gaze lingers on the sky were the red is trickling down the black before fading completely. Ron's arms wrap around her, keeping her warm, Hermione breathes, "Wow."

"Another?" George answers, raising his eyebrow as he grins at them all.

"Happy New Year!" Ginny shouts, suddenly remembering the time and George continues to grin, lights up the next firework with a flick of his wand and then those three words are above them in the sky, the colours of the rainbow shining down on them, crackling and shining and even though no one wants to miss the fireworks, bodies turn, eyes shift from the sky and find another pair, and then lips are pressed against each other as two pairs of lips flash pink in the sky above them.

"Happy New Year." Harry breathes, his forehead brushing against Ginny's as he smiles down at her, glad to start yet another year by her side, hoping to spend another year living alongside her. Smiling up at him, she presses her lips to his and her eyes flutter shut. It's not a quick kiss like their first New Years, as fiancés' they no longer care, everyone else is drunk anyway. Ginny's arms snake around Harry's waist and pull him close as his fingers run through her hair.

Beside them Ron and Hermione's lips are curling into smiles as Ron's tongue runs across Hermione's bottom lip and with his hands pressed firmly against her hips, his one and only new years resolution is to do everything he can to make Hermione happy, and Hermione's one and only new years resolution to do anything she can to make Ron happy, along with the staple resolutions including reading more.

George and Angelina, Molly and Arthur, everyone else is kissing each other, not into the new year, but barely a minute or two into the year itself. Some kisses are romantic, others platonic, some first kisses but none are last kisses, some are familiar, others new, and everything is perfect. This year is fresh, new, full of possibilities and untainted potentials. Fresh like the snow beneath their feet, this year was an empty canvas, and George was currently painting over it for them as orange and green light up the sky.

"Good party?" Ron asks, his fingers intertwined with Hermione's, his eyes on the sky, He's cold, shivering, but he doesn't care. Surrounded by friends, by family, with Hermione on one side, Harry on the other, and fireworks raining down around him, he doesn't give a shit about the cold, this is perfect.

Hermione pauses, considers and then she smiles, a small flicker of light before a full flame and as she beams, she replies, "The best."

**AN: A belated Merry Christmas to you all. I really wanted to do a Christmas fic again this year, but that just didn't happen, ran out of both time and inspiration. This fic is a little rushed and of course unbeta-d but I hope you like it all the same. Sorry that this fic is a few days late, but last minute fic writing can often stumble across a few minor difficulties, and titles are always a bitch. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all :)**


End file.
